Pin the Tail on the House
by JellyBean30
Summary: HAMERON SMUT! The ducklings are bored & play some harmless children's games. Cameron's aim at Pin the Tail on the Donkey is terrible, but leads to a smuttastic ending! MATURE!


**Title: **Pin the Tail on the House  
**Author:** JellyBean30  
**Pairing(s):** House/Cameron  
**Prompt: **Smut fic/ Blindfold  
**Disclaimer: –**No penises were harmed in the writing of this fic.

Cameron, Foreman and Chase sat in the conference room bored nearly to the point of tears. It had been almost two weeks since they'd had a case. All three of them had completed enough clinic hours to cover a month of time. Chase had even worked two days in the ER before House noticed he was gone. He had then forbidden any of them to leave the conference room except for bathroom breaks. That was three days ago.

Cameron had written an entire article to have published, but she wasn't allowed to bring it to House's office for his signature. Foreman had read every back issue of the New England Journal of Medicine that was in the conference room and this morning had started on one of House's old text books. Chase had finished an entire crossword puzzle book and eaten three pencils. Bored was an understatement.

In a fit of either genius or madness, or perhaps a combination of both, Cameron had raided her closet the night before and found her 'Babysitter Kit'. Although House had also strictly forbidden any form of entertainment other than what was already in the room, Cameron had managed to sneak the kit in that morning without his noticing. And once she had done so, it was already in the room and therefore fair game in her opinion.

They'd sat quietly for hours waiting for House to give up watching them. They knew it was only a matter of time before he got hungry and left to have Wilson buy him lunch. Like clockwork, at 11:45 House got up from the yellow chair where he'd apparently been napping and left the office, glaring at all three of his fellows as he passed down the hall.

As soon as he was out of sight, Cameron leapt from her chair and grabbed her 'Babysitter Kit' from the desk drawer where it had been secreted. Foreman and Chase were instantly intrigued, a testament to just how bored they really were. Cameron opened the box and began revealing her treasures.

Travel sized games of Trouble and Sorry provided enough entertainment to satisfy the three of them for over an hour. But two board games weren't sufficiently challenging for three such brilliant doctors, and soon the Pin the Tail on the Donkey was taped up on the conference room door. Cameron and Foreman blindfolded Chase first. They spun him around three times as was customary and then let him loose. Both laughed hysterically as Chase stumbled over the legs of one of the chairs and crashed loudly into the wall. He managed to right himself and then proceeded to pin the tail on the wall between the conference room and House's office. A good shot, had the Donkey not been taped to the hallway door.

Foreman went next, and Cameron and Chase spun him as quickly as they could manage. Unlike Chase, who had begun stumbling wildly about immediately, Foreman waited a beat or two to combat some of the dizziness before he started. This gave Chase the opportunity to un-tape the Donkey and move it about a foot higher on the door. Foreman's placement would have been hard to beat, had Chase not cheated.

Next it was Cameron's turn and after the Donkey had been properly repositioned. Foreman and Chase blindfolded her and spun her. Cameron stepped forward tentatively and heard a snicker from Chase. Deciding she must be heading in the wrong direction she turned and stepped more confidently forward until her outstretched finger tips brushed against something. She took the tail in her right hand and pressed it firmly where she imagined the tail should go, rubbing it up and down a few times for good measure to make sure the tape on the back stuck firm.

On the last pass up the tail, Cameron noticed an odd sort of lump beneath her palm. She stopped her hand and tested the surface she was pressing against. It didn't feel cool the way she expected the glass would. Instead it was warm and felt of … denim? Aghast, Cameron ripped off the blindfold and found her right hand pressed tightly against House's groin, most effectively pinning the tail.

Foreman and Chase burst into hysterical laughter as Cameron withdrew her hand in shock and embarrassment. She looked around wildly, realizing now that she had originally been pointing in the right direction and had veered dangerously off-course when she heard Chase laughing. A fierce glare from House silenced Foreman and Chase instantly as he removed the plastic tail from his pants.

"Go," he commanded, his voice tight and edgy. Foreman and Chase literally jumped in their haste to escape and Cameron attempted to follow. "Not. You."

Cameron froze in her tracks. Chase shot her back a sympathetic glance as he disappeared from her line of sight. She turned and faced House, although she could not bring her eyes to meet his. She settled for staring at the button on his shirt collar.

"Do you like to play with blindfolds Cameron?" House asked in a dangerous voice.

Cameron's eyes flew to his in surprise. He didn't seem angry. She'd seen House angry, furious, livid even. You couldn't work at PPTH and not have seen that. But this didn't look like an angry House. Dangerous? Yes. Frightening? Yes. Sexy? Hell yes!

"We were bored and I …" Cameron began but was interrupted.

"Answer the question," House growled. Cameron couldn't help it, she shivered. His voice was … electrifying.

"Yes," she whispered. Somehow, she knew that was the answer he was looking for and at that moment she wanted desperately to say the right thing.

"Then put it back on," House said. His voice was strong and firm, everything about his tone made it a command. But his eyes … his eyes with the pupils so enlarged they nearly eclipsed the blue pleaded with her to do as he asked.

She did.

Cameron felt House's hand take her arm just above the elbow. He guided her forward into his office and left her standing in the middle of the room. She could hear him moving around but without her eyes to decipher the sounds she wasn't quite sure what was going on. She finally identified the metallic rustling noises as the blinds being pulled closed and her pulse immediately quickened. Clacking door locks followed and Cameron's breathing became shallow and rapid. Suddenly, the darkness surrounding her became more complete. House had shut off the lights. Cameron felt a bead of sweat drip down the back of neck from her hairline into the collar of her shirt.

Cameron strained to hear anything, but House was nothing if not stealthy. She felt his fingers on her blouse buttons and hadn't heard him move at all. He undid the top button and paused. Cameron drew in a ragged breath. Apparently satisfied, House continued unbuttoning Cameron's blouse achingly, painfully slowly. By the time he reached the button above the waistband of her skirt she was panting.

House stopped. His own breathing had remained even and steady but he hadn't really done anything yet. He knew there was one more button on that blouse, hiding itself beneath her skirt. Cameron's hands reached up to untuck her blouse and House grabbed her wrists. Shock waves assaulted both of them at this first contact of their skin. House released her and Cameron lowered her arms back to her sides shakily. Gently, House tugged at Cameron's blouse until it was no longer confined. He unbuttoned the last button and let the blouse hang on her petite frame.

The next step was irreversible. Once he had removed her blouse, once he had seen her and she had let him there would be no turning back. Good or bad, it would be real. House hesitated. There were so many ways this could go wrong.

"Please," Cameron whispered, pleaded. It was all the encouragement House needed to hear.

He slid the blouse over her shoulders and down her arms. When she was free of it, House tossed it aside with a casual flick of his wrist and watched as it fluttered to the floor. He looked back at Cameron and breathed in sharply. Her bra, a deep burgundy color that closely matched the blouse now puddled on the floor, only accentuated her flawless pale skin. Feeling the blood run quicker through his veins, House longed to see if the panties under her flowing black skirt matched.

Cameron gasped when she felt House snake his arms around her waist. Somehow the fact that she couldn't see anything, couldn't see _him_, made this whole experience very surreal, like a dream. But the goosebumps that crawled across the flesh on her arms when House's breath caressed her shoulder were too real to ignore. This was happening. She felt him undo the button on her skirt and then listened as he inched the zipper on her skirt lower and lower. When he finally reached its end, he gave her skirt a swift tug and it dropped to the floor in a swoosh that tickled her legs. Cameron stepped out of the skirt with her left foot and then with her right she lifted the material with the tip of her shoe and flung it from her.

House stared at Cameron. Cameron … standing before him in heels, burgundy panties and bra and a blindfold. She was beautiful. She was breathtaking. She was his.

Moving quickly now, spurred by a sudden ache in his groin, House removed her bra and panties and encouraged her to step out of her shoes. Finally, after years of denying he'd been dreaming about this very thing, Allison Cameron was his to do with as he pleased. And what he wanted to do was to please her.

Still fully clothed, House wound his left arm around Cameron and placed his hand at the small of her back, his long pianist fingers gently brushing the gentle curve of her ass. He tangled his right hand into the hair at the nape of her neck and tilted her head back.

Cameron's legs were trembling when House finally pulled her to him. As he guided her head back and brought his lips to hers she felt as though the universe had come to its end. In that first kiss nothing else in the world existed but his lips and hers, his tongue and hers. There was nothing else. The earth didn't spin, the sun didn't rise. There was no air to breathe and no heart to beat.

When finally he pulled back, everything came rushing back to Cameron with a speed that made her dizzy. Blood pounded in her ears, drowning every sound but that of the air she sucked in greedily. House removed the blindfold from her face and her unspilled tears cascaded down her face. House looked at her with real concern. Cameron couldn't possibly put into words how she was feeling and so she reassured him the only way she knew how.

She clasped her hands behind his neck and dragged his mouth to hers, crushing his lips in a fierce kiss. House hesitated just an instant but when he felt her tongue press against his mouth he responded with a fervor even he hadn't anticipated. Suddenly the office was a blur of cotton as Cameron ripped his button down off and yanked his t-shirt over his head roughly.

Placing his hands on her hips, House led them to his yellow chair and stood in front of it. Cameron made quick work of unfastening his jeans and shoving them and his boxers off his slender hips to his knees. House sat down and Cameron eagerly climbed onto the chair with him. She grabbed his cock and positioned him at her now throbbing core. Allowing only the head to enter her, she stopped. Grasping his large hands in her small ones, Cameron looked into his eyes.

House strained against Cameron to plunge himself into her more fully, but somehow she'd managed to pin him against the chair with what little weight she had. His hands were joined with hers, their fingers intertwined, and he gritted his teeth as Cameron pulled his arms above his head, leaving him no leverage to move at all. Finally, he met her eyes.

House had been with many women in his lifetime. But never had he seen eyes so intense with passion. They were startling; they were almost frightening. House had long known Cameron had feelings for him, but if he had ever suspected the depth and the intensity she was capable of he might not have pushed away so hard. She was no girl with a silly crush.

Cameron could practically see House's thoughts playing out in his expression. When he'd reached his conclusion, that this was the real thing, she leaned in close and kissed him deeply. He kissed back.

Slowly, Cameron lowered herself onto him, squeezing and flexing the entire way down. House hissed and bucked as much as he could. When Cameron had reached the bottom of his shaft and her ass rested gently against his thighs she unhooked her ankles from his knees and released his hands.

House immediately grabbed Cameron's waist and pulled her off him slightly, only to thrust back in again as hard as he could. She gasped and he grinned. Cameron placed her hands atop the chair on either side of House's head. They began a slow, torturous rhythm, neither one willing to give up an ounce of control.

Cameron tingled with pleasure as each thrust of House's hips brought her closer to her climax. As House's hands ran up her abdomen to her breasts Cameron felt as though someone were pouring liquid fire over her skin. Everywhere their skin touched could well have burst into flames. When he brushed his thumbs across her nipples she could no longer hold in a cry of ecstasy. Releasing her grip on the chair, Cameron hooked her arms under House's and pulled him into a more upright position. She pushed herself harder against him and took his earlobe between her lips.

House shivered when Cameron's hot breath panted in his ear. She sucked on his earlobe for a minute and then moved slowly down his neck, searching for a spot that would get her a reaction. It wasn't long before she'd found one, an inch or so of skin just below his hairline that forced a groan out from between his lips. He could feel her lips grin against his skin.

Cameron couldn't help but grin when she found that spot that made House groan. She lifted herself up and then lowered herself back down again hard. When he was as deep as she could take him, she flexed and suckled that spot on his neck at once. House growled and gripped her hips hard. Cameron flexed and sucked again and House bucked his hips wildly.

Knowing that if she kept that up his climax would be coming soon House released one of Cameron's hips and brought his thumb to her clit. When she flexed and sucked the next time he thrust and flicked. Cameron squealed. Now that each knew how to drive the other mad, the repeated it over and over. Flex, suck, thrust, flick until Cameron leaned forward and stifled her scream against chair. As her muscles tensed around him House let go and joined her in their release, burying his head between her breasts to stay his own cry.

"Wasn't that more fun than playing Sorry with Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dummer?" House asked while he and Cameron redressed.

"I do like Sorry," Cameron said thoughtfully. House looked blankly at her until she smiled. "I'd much rather play with you."

"Why Dr. Cameron," House drawled.

"Next time, you wear the blindfold," Cameron said. She picked it off the floor and slipped in into the pocket of his jeans while she gave him a kiss.


End file.
